


The Single Most Important Thing to Know About Extra Credit

by notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Humanstuck, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: "I was wondering if there's anyextra creditI can do to get my grade up.""I'm afraid I don't award extra credit."Karkat grits his teeth. "Okay. Well. If you change your mind, I'm willing to doanythingto make sure I get an A in your class."Professor Crocker's eyebrows go up.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Single Most Important Thing to Know About Extra Credit

There is no better student than Karkat Vantas. 

Sure, that may be according to Karkat Vantas, but it's also true. 

What else would you call spending every night in the library, hours after midnight? How about suffering a debilitating case of tendinitis from the endless typing of term papers that are dozens of pages past the minimum? Karkat is constantly sleep deprived with a non-existent self care routine and a social life that's worse than catatonic—all in the name of earning A’s in every class. 

Well, almost all A’s.

"Good work Mr. Vantas," the professor says as she sweeps by his desk. 

Karkat flips over his latest assignment and scowls. B plus. Just like the last paper he'd turned in, and the one before that. And the one before that.

He curses out loud. Electric blue eyes turn, locking Karkat in their gaze. He glares back. How dare she deem him unworthy of the A plus he'd worked so hard to achieve?

Professor Jane Crocker stands in front of her Intro to Journalism class after she's done passing out assignments. She announces that tomorrow is their final exam, to be worth fifty percent of their overall grade in the class.

She smiles at Karkat as he passes her desk on the way to the exit. 

He doesn't smile back. 

Bitch. 

Fifteen minutes later Karkat rolls into his dorm room like a thunderstorm, throwing his bag down and the paper on his desk; it's already crumpled from how hard he's been gripping it all the way there. 

Dave lifts his giant headphones off one ear and looks up. "Did you say something?"

Karkat throws his arms in the air. "Fucking Crocker! How the hell do you deal with her? She's literally the fucking worst; I know she's been failing me all semester just because of that comment I made about our textbook being total bullshit."

"Dude, you know she like, wrote that textbook."

"Yes. I know, Strider. And now she won't give me higher than a B plus on anything."

"You just said she was failing you."

"Same thing!"

"Okay well first of all, yikes. Second, you really want my opinion?" Dave sits up straighter, pausing the racing game he's playing to turn and look at Karkat properly. "You gotta fuck her. Nothing loosens up the grade purse like a straight up dick down."

"You're disgusting. Are you even listening to yourself?"

"What? It's finals week dude, there's no time to mess around. Check it, I got it in with Prof English the other day like we went to In-N-Out. That's right, animal style."

Dave full face winks and Karkat groans, dragging his hands down his face. "Jesus Christ, does your depravity know no bounds? I just need to talk to her. Maybe… apologize." He cringes at the word. 

"Whatever you say, but look where I am." Dave leans back, unpausing his game. "Chillin’ on a bed of straight A's, dog."

Wow. Karkat shakes his head, full of new information about his roommate that he did not need to know. At all. 

He stalks down the hallway toward the bathroom, trying to get the intrusive images of Dave and Professor English out of his head. Unfortunately, they are only replaced with thoughts of Crocker. 

Goddamn Crocker, who does she think she is, standing in between Karkat and a 4.0 this semester? Fuck apologies. It absolutely cannot stand. 

He cleans off and marches back to his room, where he has a short debate with himself about what he should wear when he goes over to Crocker's office to definitely not apologize, but demand his rightful grade, while Dave openly smirks at him across the room. Eventually he settles on plain black boxer briefs, gray slacks and a black, knitted sweater. Okay, yes it's literally just what he wears every day. Whatever.

"Have fun banging Crocker, dude," Dave calls just as Karkat slams the door behind him. Asshole.

Professor Crocker answers after his first knock and Karkat shrinks back at the way her face twists into a strange smile when she sees him. Suddenly completely unsure of everything, he launches into his planned speech. 

"Look, I came over here to ask why the fuck you hate me so much? Just because I pointed out that the _mandatory_ textbook for our class is a steaming pile of shit doesn't mean you get to discriminate against me all fucking year!"

"Mr. Vantas," Crocker says as if she didn't hear a word Karkat had said, "What an unexpected pleasure. Do come in." 

Blinking, Karkat follows her into her office. He sits across from her at her desk.

Crocker continues to smile at him, fingers folded primly on top of polished mahogany. "Well, I can assure you that I have not been discriminating against you. The grades you have received from me are purely a reflection of the talent and skill you have displayed in my class thus far."

"Bullshit!" Karkat snarls. 

"Please don't take that tone with me. If you think about the situation clearly and logically I think you'll find that I have been nothing but just in my determinations of your grades. Especially considering your… ahem," She slowly looks Karkat up and down. "Shortcomings."

" _Shortcomings_? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Language," she chides gently. "If you reexamine your previous submissions, I think you'll see that your grasp on grammar leaves much to be desired."

Karkat's mind skids to a halt. Grammar? "Are you serious? This isn't an English class, it's Intro to Journalism!”

"Correct. And in my experience, your manipulation of the English language will just as serving to the public as the stories you tell, Mr. Vantas. I'm afraid my mind is set on that, and no amount of yelling or cursing is going to sway me otherwise." 

Karkat rolls his eyes. Fuck. He's kind of out of legs to stand on. His plan didn't really go past demanding an A and hoping Crocker acquiesced. 

Dave's voice swims through his head.

 _Have fun banging Crocker_. 

No. 

"Is there anything else troubling you, Karkat? Or am I free to resume my office hours while no longer being interrogated regarding the integrity of my grading practices?"

Karkat shakes his head weakly and stands. Crocker follows him to the door. Shit. If anything was going to happen, it had to happen now. The final is tomorrow; he's not getting another chance at this. 

Karkat swallows almost audibly. He hasn't taken the time to really look at Professor Crocker but he does now and the sight makes him breathless with nerves. She's wearing a flowy blouse and fairly short, dark skirt with vivid turquoise pumps that are the same color as her eyes. Karkat puts his hand over the door before she can turn the knob fully and she cocks her head at him. 

"Uh."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if there's any _extra credit_ I can do to get my grade up."

"I'm afraid I don't award extra credit."

Karkat grits his teeth. "Okay. Well. If you change your mind, I'm willing to do _anything_ to make sure I get an A in your class."

Professor Crocker's eyebrows go up. 

He should stop now. The only thing he's going to leave this office with is a reprimand, a slap to the face, or worse—a failing grade. 

Inexplicably, something possesses Karkat to continue. 

"Anything," he says again, like he's walked straight onto the set of a shitty porno, looking her up and down meaningfully. 

It's silent for a minute. Karkat can feel himself going red. This is such a mistake, god damn it Dave. He's the one who's gonna be fucked at the end of this, Karkat swears to himself. 

Crocker finally speaks. "Why Mr. Vantas! Are you propositioning me?"

Karkat fidgets, suddenly feeling extremely warm. _Lean in,_ he tells himself. He's not exactly sure what it means but Dave says it all the time and he thinks it's something to do with committing to whatever dumb-as-fuck activity you're currently engaged in. 

Okay, leaning in. "Maybe I am," he says. It comes out more squeaky and hoarse than the brash and defiant tone he'd been intent on. 

Professor Crocker gives Karkat the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face. The lock clicks. 

"Well, well, well. Why didn't you say so?"

Karkat finds himself frozen in place as Crocker moves toward him. He watches her, mesmerized by the sway of her hips. When he looks back up at her face she licks her lips and his mouth goes dry. 

Fuck. What has he gotten himself into?

Professor Crocker's desk is surprisingly bare, something Karkat only notices when he's being pushed down on top of it. 

Crocker is all business, unfastening Karkat's pants and yanking them down along with his underwear. Karkat's face gets hot because he's embarrassingly hard already, but Crocker doesn't miss a beat. She descends on him, all lips and tongue and sinful blue, and Karkat's world flips so many times he feels dizzy when she finally picks herself up—after not long enough, god dammit—and makes her way around the desk. 

"Clean," she nods down at him, smacking her lips. "Top marks for that, I think."

Karkat gapes at her, his mind like jelly. "I'd fucking hope so," he manages. 

Crocker titters. "You'd be surprised at the sorry state of the many men and women that drag themselves into my office. Not you, though. I knew you were different right from the start."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Crocker doesn't answer, instead moving somewhere outside Karkat's field of view. There's some shuffling of papers. "Ah! Vantas, Karkat," she calls out. "It seems you are averaging a B plus in my class."

Karkat strains his neck to see her from where he's lying on the table because really? They're going to talk about his grades, _now_? 

"Kind of why I'm here," he deadpans, hips twitching. God, he needs her back on his dick—her mouth, her hands… anything. 

She just chuckles and finishes putting the papers away. "Lucky for you, I have just the thing." He hears her take a few steps in his direction, and then a drawer is being opened somewhere to his right. He doesn't bother to crane his head this time, unwilling to humor his apprehension about what might be coming next. 

If he's learned anything today, it's that Professor Jane Crocker is full of surprises. 

"I need you to take this for me. Rub it between your palms." She holds out a short, beaded glass cylinder with a wide, curved end. 

Karkat's eyes go wide. "You just... have that here?"

"Of course, silly. How else would I pass the time between classes?"

Holy shit. Dense arousal crops up in Karkat's groin as he imagines Crocker using the toy in his hands, feet propped up on the desk and slipping it between her legs, biting her lip, face screwed up in pleasure. 

After a minute Karkat hears the click of a cap—because of course she's gotta have lube too, what kind of self-respecting nymphomaniac wouldn't—before she's repositioned herself between his legs. 

Karkat shifts uncomfortably, belatedly realizing what the toy is for. "Uh," he starts.

Professor Crocker looks up, and now he can see the hunger in her eyes. It yanks at a place behind his belly button, urges him to spread his legs for her. Fuck. She smiles again, like she can sense his internal battle. She tsks. "Now Mr. Vantas. I was under the impression you would do anything to get your A, would you not?" 

Karkat answers her with a frantic nod, lifting his knees to give Crocker better access. "Better," she coos, and then he feels her slick fingers against his asshole, circling around the tensed ring slowly, again and again. And again and again. Pressing, but never pushing in. 

It goes like this for a long time. Karkat squeezes the toy in his hands uselessly, tilting his head back to gasp at the ceiling as his dick jumps repeatedly against his stomach. It's torture. 

Finally, he breaks. 

"Please," Karkat says, "fucking Crocker… fuck me!" 

"Patience," she says, smiling sweetly at him. "And please call me Professor." 

She gets to her feet, crossing over to the other side of the desk once again. She leans over him and catches his lips with her own, snaking a hand behind his head and instantly opening him up. He lets her take his mouth, explore it, claim it as her own. He pushes up into her, eager to taste her and greedy for anything she has to offer. Crocker's tongue swirls around his, stirring up the rampant storm of lust that's coiling between them.

Crocker slips the toy from his fingers as she pulls away. She sits in her office chair and hitches up her skirt. Another shock of heat pulses through Karkat; she's not wearing underwear. Did she slip them off when she was on the other side of the room or was she not wearing any to begin with? 

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. She takes the clear toy that he'd been holding onto for dear life and plays it casually around her opening. She spreads her lips with it, watching him intently, until Karkat can see the glass glistening with her arousal. He throws his head back and curses, thinking he might die here. He really might. 

"Watch," Crocker orders softly and Karkat jerks his head up again. He's not being held down in any way, yet his body feels frozen to the desk. 

Crocker hooks one leg over the arm of her chair, spreading herself wide enough that Karkat can see everything. He watches, nearly whimpering, as she pushes the toy in slowly and each bead gets swallowed by her hole; he soaks in her little grunts of pleasure. 

Karkat's face is so close he swears he can smell her arousal and he can hear the soft squelch of her wetness as she pulls each bead out before pushing it back in with a shudder. 

Karkat mirrors the way Crocker bites her lip while she uses the plug to fuck herself with increasing speed. 

Fuck it, he finally thinks when he can't take it anymore. It's too hot, so he slides a hand down his chest with the full intention of touching himself. Crocker stops moving the toy inside her to tsk at him again. "Now, now. Be a good boy."

Karkat's hand curls into a fist as his arousal spikes somehow higher. "Yes… Professor." 

Then she's playing the fingers of her hand around her clit while keeping a steady pace with the toy, until the office is filled with wet, lewd sounds and Crocker's intensifying sighs. 

Karkat burns as he watches; his dick throbs and his ass clenches around nothing, again and again, as Crocker makes herself come not two feet away from his face. 

"Fuck... _Professor_ ," he whines. 

"That's quite enough of that, I think," Crocker finally says, standing and patting her skirt down. 

"Please," Karkat begs again. He's never felt this turned on before. His body is like a live wire, crackling with a heady mix of desperation and lust running just under his skin.

"Oh yes," Crocker says with a nod, still breathing heavily. "You've been a star pupil. I think you've earned a reward of your own."

She hovers over his body once more, reaching between Karkat's legs with a wicked smile. When he feels smooth, slick glass against his asshole Karkat gasps, instantly spreading his legs. "Oh, yes professor, fuck me, fuck, jesus," he babbles as she starts to press the toy inside him.

Crocker's pace is menacing. Karkat pants and moans as he feels the beads slowly opening him up. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, cock achingly hard and pointing straight up at him like an accusation. 

With a final push, the last of the toy is in his ass. Karkat's eyes slip closed. He feels so full; it's incredible. "You're doing so well, Mr. Vantas," Crocker says. "Just like I knew you would."

Karkat groans as she pulls the toy out, just as slow. Each bead drags, stretching him just right and driving him insane. He jerks up when the curved tip hits his prostate. 

"FUCK!"

"Shush, now. Or are you eager for an unannounced visitor to ruin our fun?"

"No Professor," Karkat gasps, rocking his hips up for more.

"Good," Crocker says. She pushes the toy back in, a little faster this time, before pulling it out again. 

Karkat's knees are nearly on his chest, either hand gripping each side of the desk while Crocker fucks him with the plug until he's leaking all over his belly and nearing incoherence. 

"Lovely," she says. She pushes it all the way in to the base and leaves it there. Karkat squeezes around it, shuddering as the sensations go through him. 

She hikes up her skirt again and crawls on top of Karkat, adjusting their bodies until he can feel the wet heat of her slit against his cock.

"Crocker…" he warbles. Karkat knows he won't last like this. Not a chance. He's wrecked already but this? This will break him. 

Did he say that out loud?

Crocker smiles, but her eyes are stern. "Now, Mr. Vantas. I've told you to call me professor. Try to keep yourself together, won't you? If you climax before I'm ready for you to, rest assured that your grade will suffer for it."

"Yes, Professor. Ah, fuck… do we need—" 

"No need," she says. "I've got us covered in that area." And then Crocker seats herself, sinking down onto Karkat's dick with a sigh, before lifting up and dropping again. 

"Goodness," she moans. "Ah, yes, yes, yes."

Crocker closes her eyes above Karkat as she starts to bounce in earnest. Her breasts call for his attention, mesmerizing in the way they move beneath the thin fabric of her top. Karkat is losing his mind, at both the tight heat of her on his dick and the way her weight pushes him down, driving the plug again and again into his prostate and making him see stars. 

Karkat is nearly drooling but can't bring himself to care as one continuous moan escapes him. A white hot coil of pleasure is tightening in his gut; it feels like a catapult being pulled far enough back to fling him into oblivion. 

Somewhere in the haze of everything, Crocker's warning rings out in his head and Karkat curses, fumbling where their crotches meet. He's merciless when he finds it, thumbing her clit fast and hard to the sound of her cries ratcheting higher, her hips spasming and fuck yes, he's so close now… 

Crocker's thighs lock around him and she falls forward, fingernails digging into his sides as she shakes violently and comes hard on his cock. 

Karkat grabs her ass, planting his feet on the desk so he can fuck into her from below. Crocker lets out a low moan and grabs his shoulders; she's still so tight and hot, her insides clenching around Karkat in a way that drives him absolutely crazy. 

It's seconds before he comes too, the tension breaking and flooding his body with molten pleasure, slamming into her a few more times with a loud cry.

After a few moments of catching their breath Crocker drags herself up onto her elbows, looking very thoroughly fucked. 

"Extra points for that," she says before lifting herself off his body and pushing her skirt back down. Karkat feels a sliver of pride at how ragged her voice sounds.

Karkat grunts and reaches for the plug that's still in him, now overstimulating his sensitive insides. He pulls it out, shuddering, and drops it to the ground. 

Karkat watches Crocker from the corner of his eye. She's watching him in return with her hands on her hips, a small pleased smile across her face. 

"Suffice it to say, Mr. Vantas, I haven't had a student as… determined as you in a long while. Consider that A more than achieved."

The what? Oh, the A. With the mention of his grade, the rest of reality comes crashing down around Karkat's head. He sits upright with a groan, surveying the mess they've made, mostly of his own body. 

"You might want one of these," Crocker says, opening the same desk drawer she got the glass plug from. She pulls out a packet of wipes. "Not my first choice in terms of post-coital sanitation but they'll certainly do in a pinch!"

Karkat takes a wipe gratefully, cleaning the mess off his fingers and dick. He gets to his feet and quickly pulls on his pants as well. As far as the rest… he could deal with it in the shower. A long hot shower during which he could contemplate the fact that he just had _sex_ with Professor Crocker. 

Karkat leans on the desk, putting his head in his hands. Did he actually just fuck a fucking teacher to get a better grade?

"Everything alright?"

Karkat looks up at Crocker. She's staring at him curiously. It would be nearly impossible to tell by just looking at her that anything had happened between them, if it wasn't for the rosy flush on her cheeks and her slightly ruffled hair. 

"Yeah," he says. "I'm just trying to get a little preview of which circle of hell I'll be touring in the afterlife because of what I just did."

Jane clicks her tongue. "Surely it wasn't that bad?"

Karkat stands up and walks across the room, throwing his hands in the air. "Yes, it was 'that bad'! This is morally wrong! I can't trade sex for fucking GPA points, that would taint everything I've worked for here, my entire college experience!"

"Would it help if I told you I was going to give you an A anyway?"

Karkat pauses mid pace. "You _what?_ "

Jane sighs and sits at her desk. "Dear, I could never in good conscience let you leave my class without the grade you clearly deserve, I'm not a monster! Your grammar, although wanting, is not the reason I never gave you an A. I was simply attempting to get under your skin." Crocker's eyebrows narrow and she points a finger at him. "You insulted my textbook for Pete's sake!"

Karkat feels the fury inside him come up a boil. This entire time he'd been right! "That's fucking…" He lets out a wordless cry. 

"Honestly, I believed you would come to see me much sooner," Crocker continues, ignoring his outburst. "I had all but given up, but then here you were!" She puts a hand to her chest. "I'm only human after all, but _you._ I've known it since the first day you sat in my class. Shucks mister, but you are something to be worshiped." 

Karkat could only gape at her as he was slowly filled with emotions he wasn't sure he could articulate at the moment. He'd just been manipulated into fucking Crocker after she'd been intentionally holding back his grades in her class? And then she let him do what he did, knowing full well that she had no leverage, nothing on Karkat when it came to standing up against her!

"You used me!" he yells.

Jane folds her hands on the desk in front of her and smiles. "I did," she says.

Karkat sputters at that. He wasn't expecting her to just… admit that outright and it kind of fries his brain, just a bit. The only thought he had left is that he has to get out of here. He marches toward the door. "Fuck you and—and... fuck you again Crocker!" 

Karkat pauses with his hand on the doorknob. This isn't over, he thinks viciously, and then tells her as much.

Crocker gives him a cheery wave. "I'll be waiting."

Karkat slams the door behind him and storms out of the building, not able to think about anything but the way he wants to go back in there and push Crocker against the wall, shove his knee between her legs and hold her there by the throat. He would watch the pretty red rise into her perfectly round cheeks, the black of her pupils dilate amidst the sky blue, before he used her, just like she did him. 

By the time Karkat gets back to his dorm he's more worked up than when he left. He flips onto his bed, messy and exhausted and pissed. 

Dave, who's still in the same exact position Karkat left him in, raises his shades to look at Karkat closely. A wide grin slowly overtakes his face. 

"So..." he says, "How was she?"

"Fuck you, you disgusting, perverted excuse of a human being!"

Dave puts his hands up in the air. "Me, perverted? Speak for yourself, I would never go out and bone a teacher."

Karkat sits up suddenly. "Wait, I thought you fucked English?" he blurts. 

Dave snorts. " _Oh_ _my god_ no. I was just fucking with you, dude." 

The room goes silent and Dave gasps. "Wait. Did you...?"

"No," Karkat says, but it's a second too late. Dave jumps up, both his mouth and eyes getting wider by the second. 

"Oh my _god_ you did, didn't you? You fucking did it, holy shit! Watch out world, it's Karkat Vantas the teacher fucker! 4.0 more like score point O, am I right? It's okay, I won't tell anybody I swear—"

The rest of Dave's words are cut off as Karkat launches across the room and fully attempts to smother him with one of the pillows from the futon.

* * *

The semester after Karkat achieves his 4.0, he signs up for Advanced Composition with Professor Jane Crocker.

Two weeks later they are handed back to their first assignment. Karkat flips his over, though he already knows what he's going to see.

B plus.

He takes his time with his bag, waiting until he's the last person in the classroom before sweeping by the professor's desk and toward the exit. 

He lingers at the door frame, listening.

"Mr. Vantas," Crocker calls out. "A word?"

Karkat shuts the door and turns around with an evil grin, the lock clicking behind him. 


End file.
